gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Birthday Card: Jeremiah Garland ( 2012 )
Happy birthday sexy pimp! I love ya and hope you have a good birthday! You make my day dear sir! Love ya! 04:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, another year gone by! Yes, there's been very tough times, but also, things to look back at and say, "Boy, I sure miss those days." Jeremiah, I consider you a very close friend/father (or I wouldn't have made this birthday card) and always will. Happy Birthday, bro. Your loving son, BoogieMango Yes, this is my second post. Spliced in by my secret network of spies. Haaaaaiiiiii. Yes, this is happening in the future as we speak! It's Birthday-ception! Happy Birthday! --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] Happy Birthday, Garlic! I would have made a better card if Boogie didn't rush.. :D 03:24, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue how old you are, but happy birthday! xD Lord Dirty Pants Happy Birthday to one of the smartest people on the Wiki! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSAR :P : : 03:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : (Mallace number 1) u suk an u alwayz wul suk for cuttink mi in de line, plz staup u cheetr. : ON a second note, Happy Brithday to the Grimiest, smartest, unique, and slimy guy here. : Enjoy your day, Brutha. : Lord Dirty Pants : ''[[user talk:Lord Andrew Mallace|'Talk']] : Dearest Jeremiah, : We've had our differences and we have had our laughs, : and i consider you a good friend! : Happy Brithday Dude!!! : Lieutenant General Richard Venables : : Happy Birthday, Guv'na! Hope you have/had an awesome day :) You are an awesome person and I consider you a good friend :P Harharhar, Jack said Guv. It sounds Russian. Like you! And I bet you're Russian for your birthday to be over so we stop boooooothering youuuu! --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 10:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Woo happy b-day smexy ;) Happy Birthday Happy birthday! WalkerAndEric Happy birthday, Jerry! I don't know what time it is in Cyprus but I hope you're having an awesome day. I consider you a good friend and hope to keep it that way. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARLIC BREAD! Lord Jason Blademorgan, 15:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... How should I start this? One of the biggest influences on this wiki, a founder of a complete new era of culture to this site, Tsar of Russia, and too many other titles I can not name off the top of my head, will have his Birthday today. The truly most glorious moment, because without him we would not have MANY MANY things here on this wiki. Jeremiah I wish you a happy birthday and that it may be a wonderful day as today was the birth of your begiining of new ideas, ones that changed and influenced this wiki in so many ways. Best WIshes, 18:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Jeremiah, You've been one of my greatest friends on the wiki, and together we have been thick and thin. I am very grateful to call you my friend, and I just want to let you know how much fun I have discussing politics, history, and where we have lived/been together. Happy birthday, old friend, and here's to many more! Your pal, 'Tsar Mikhail Volkov ' ' Jerry Garlic of Zee Russians The Enemy is my friend even when the friend was my enemy. ^_^ A long history you and I share with the Company and the Roleplaying world Garland. You have mastered the arts of this Wiki, spiced up Roleplay with your intellect and I am honored to have such a friend even when all in all politician enemies... XD Happy Birthday and may your life be filled with 100 more (As if humans live to be like 120 :P) Best Wishes, Dear Jeremiah, You've been a good acquaintance to me on this wiki, and you're also a very funny one. I find joy in reading your "BNO" pages when they come out. I also find joy talking with you in chat at the times when you're on. I hope you have a nice birthday and many more to come in the future. ''Your friend/acquaintance, Nults McKagan (Mallace number 2) Mkay so this is my second post... I think I deserve to post two. On a side note away from the BNO, you are one of the only people I can associate myself with as you are intelligent and applicative (my new word) meaning you know how to correclty apply facts consitently and properly, unlike so many here who think they are the queen of shiba and know everything. Nonetheless, I wanted to wish you (again) a happy Birthday. Happy BIrthday :) (Mallace number 3) OK so its my third post NO PARAX I'M NOT TROLLING GAWD. So anyway, you rock, you're awesome, and this is my third post. Expect a 4th, because youre awesome and I'm an irritaiton. :) [[user talk:Lord Andrew Mallace|'Talk']] Because I want to beat Mallace, I'm going to write in FIVE posts! Yes, you read it! FOUR WHOLE POSTS! Wait, that doesn't add up. Maybe it's all the stickiness eminating from you :3 --[[User talk:John Breasly|'''''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] Happy Birthday, Vampire Repellent! :P Happy late birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHAH!!!!! Category:POTCO